


Message Received

by ficteer



Series: abemiha ship week 2k16 [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Outsider, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO OF ABEMIHA WEEK KABOOOOOOOOM
> 
> this was going to be one prompt, then ofc at nine pm i had to decide that nah, after 1k this prompt didn't feel like the one i wanted to write, time to write a different one, etc. etc. but then i came out with THIS which was REALLY FUN TO WRITE, also i've been wanting to write pov outsider for like, fifteen years. 
> 
> anyway. day two!! prompt was texting, which you'll find to be the bulk of the communication in this fic. i tried to keep it as much to texting as possible while showing what needed to be shown outside of texting. also there's a bit of nsfw sexting where tajima tells mihashi to imagine dirty, dirty things. what a naughty boy. background relationships are the tajihans and izuhiro, my two main offenders. 
> 
> wahoo! enjoy!

 

 

_(Izumi Kousuke)_

It was a sweltering summer night when Izumi Kousuke’s phone vibrated once, then twice, then three times, all in the span of about ten seconds, and dear _god_ even his last girlfriend hadn’t double texted like this and she’d sat outside his window for three _hours_ after they broke up. He was hot enough to feel like he was dying, and it was only when the fourth text came in that he tensed his abs and peeled his sweaty back off from his sheets.

_Hey. So. I have a question_

_Has Mihashi seemed kind of weird to you lately_

_Not bad weird. He’s fine. Not sick. I made him lunch today and he ate it_  
_so fast I thought he was going to explode. Just. Weird.  Do you_  
_think he knows? I think he knows. He has to know, right?_

_Come on man I know you’re awake_

Oh God. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. Not at eleven at night was he dealing with this.

_hi you’ve reached izumi’s phone he doesn’t  
give a shit after ten leave a message after the beep_

_You’re an unreliable asshole and no  
longer my best friend_

_oh, look at the tears, boo hoo_

_I’m telling coach you suggested we run  
suicides all morning tomorrow_

_But seriously do you think he knows. I think I_  
_almost had a panic attack while brushing_  
_my teeth when Shun said something about how_  
_I make “goo goo” eyes at him._

_What the fuck are “goo goo” eyes. I don’t make  
any eyes at anyone._

_Okay I just looked up "goo goo" eyes and I might  
make them a little bit. Oh my god he knows doesn't he_

As carefully as Izumi had peeled himself off of his bed to pad over to his phone, he locked his screen, sent a silent blessing to the heavens that he didn’t have read receipts on for all of the rest of Abe’s texts, and put his phone down far, far away from where he sat back beneath his overworked fan.

\----------

( _Sakaeguchi Yuuto_ )

_Mihashi, don’t forget that we’re meeting in front  
of the gate early this morning!_

_I remember!_

_By the way, is it okay if I_

_Oops sorry I sent it too early..._

_Is it okay if I ask you something?_

_Haha, you just did!_

_I mean! About. Something. About someone._

_Oh, yeah, sure, what’s up?_

_Yooo, Mihashi, did you fall asleep?_

_Mihashi?_

_No, I’m awake, I’m sorry_

_(...)_

Sakaeguchi stared at the three dots, watched them dance along his screen, then disappear, then reappear, then disappear again. He shook his head fondly, holding his phone up to his chest a little better as he let his thumbs do what little calming he could provide on a night before an early practice and even earlier exam practice session. He had a suspicion, of course, and really, it would be better to talk to the poor thing about this in person. He always did settle down a little better when someone was there to coach him into it, and if Sakaeguchi's guts were right, he'd need a whole lot of coaching.

_Ah, don’t worry, Mihashi. You can ask me  
tomorrow if you’re tired now! No hurry!_

_Yeah, okay._

_See you tomorrow, Sakaeguchi-kun!_

_Night, Mihashi!_

\----------

( _Nishihiro Shintaro)_

_ok babe this is getting beyond ridiculous_

Nishihiro glanced away from his phone, hiding his smile into the palm of his hand where he’d been studying for their upcoming exams. He glanced back once, almost tempted to reach out and text something back, but - ah, no, he’d promised himself, one chapter before he got any phone time.

_i know you’re there looking all hot and  
reading your book. math? i’m guessing math._

_speaking of you gotta get me through this_  
_pre-cal. i'm dying over here. how do you make this look_  
_so easy??? you and those adorable reading glasses._

_anyway whatever #enough so while you’re doing your  
thing i’m gonna gossip about abe and mihashi_

Of course, Nishihiro thought, huffing out a soft piece of laughter into his bedroom. Abe and Mihashi were Izumi’s favorite gossip subject, after all.

 _i’m super sure now that abe wants to do mihashi. he's_  
_been texting me like. all day. jesus. he double texts_  
_worse than i do when you're studying and i'm looking_  
_for your attention ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_yeah sorry that was super lame_

_he won't stop talking about how he knows mihashi knows_  
_and blah blah what do i do kousuke, god of love and all_  
_things good._

 _since i know your relationship is the best and most stable_  
_in the land and the kind i want for myself and your bf is_  
_sooooo hot and i wish i could tap that but nooo_  
_only you get that absolute pleasure :( :( :( :(_

 _i am seriously two steps away from photographic evidence_  
_that this boy wants all up on our pitcher shin and i got a bet_  
_with tajima that's four years old and still going_

_also he makes mihashi lunch, boom, you owe me fifty yen_

Nishihiro couldn’t help the indignant squawk that came out at that, hand snatching out to grab his phone. Yes, yes, he’d promised, no Izumi time until after he studied, but his _honor_ was at stake, here.

 _I’m sorry, who told whom Abe was trying_  
_to learn how to cook by checking books out_  
_of the school library??????????_

_fuck_

_have i ever told u how hot u are  
when you use that good grammar_

_yeah babe drop that whom on me_

_whom's my daddy_

Nishihiro sighed and put his phone back on his desk, face down.

\----------

( _Tajima Yuuichirou)_

_ren!_

_ren!_

_ren!_

_ren!_

_ren ren ren ren ren!_

_I’m at a dinner! Can’t talk!_

_ok that’s fine i just want you to read anyway!_

_so i totally found this dirty mag in the back of my_  
_brother’s room and it has BOYS in it!! i think he_  
_might be on to me :(_

_but anyway HEY have you and abe done it yet???_

_No!!_

_I don’t even know if he likes me like that :(_

_oh my god ren please we TALKED ABOUT THIS_

_when a boy loves a boy very much he looks at him like  
abe looks at you. remmembrer??????_

_whoa sorry that got away from me a bit LMAO anyway_

_you want to kiss him though, right?_

_You know I already did that one time_

_We haven't talked about it though :(_

_oh come on man he's totally all over you, and boo talking  
is overrated. he probably just assumes you two are together_

_and idk maybe f he never opened his mouth you_  
_could stand to be around him for longer than ten minutes_  
_to HAVE the convo to talk abt him. man what do u see in_  
_that guy anyway there are other guys with nice asses ren_

_Not nice yuu-chan_

_yeah yeah, love of your life, blah blah_

_so anyway i was reading this mag and they had this_  
_one part where the guy was like, fucking the other guy’s_  
_face while wearing a jock and idk i kind of thought_  
_he looked like abe a little? and the little dude was blond?_  
_and idk if it’s smth youre into but it was supe rhot you shd_  
_ask abe if he could fuck ur face like that_

 _oh man i guess you’d want to make out first though huh?_  
_come ON ren it’s been like three YEARS just grab him_  
_and lay a big one on him. grope his ass a little. i must_  
_admit it’s a super nice ass. v grabable. is that a word idk_

_ren???????? hello????_

_OH WAIT YOURE AT A DINNER YOURE PROBABLY_  
_ON FIRE LMAO_

_oh my god is your mom sitting next to you. holy shit. ok_

_i bet abe would love to get on his knees and let you_  
_put your hands on his shoulders and hold him still while_  
_u feed him your dick. seems like the type that would like_  
_being bossed around. cause he’s so bossy ya know. let_  
_loose a little steam_

 _i bet it would be super nice, all wet and hot and he’d_  
_suck really ahrd. oh god ren just imagine what it would_  
_be like to have someone suck your dick like that. oh. WAIT!_  
_what if he was there at the dinner youre at now, under the table_

 _oh yeah that’s good. imagine abe sucking your dick at the_  
_table and having to be supe rquiet abt it bc your mom is_  
_right there, and she doesn’t know he’s there but you can_  
_feel him swallowing around your dick. he cries all the tme_  
_in practice i bet he’d cry a lot if you went too deep_

 _hahahaha you’re sooo on fire right now i can see you_  
_from my HOUSE you’re blusing so hard_

 _ok so choking abe on your dick at dinner, blah blah, i_  
_saw this one vid thsi one time where the chick like,_  
_put a finger in the guy’s ass and he like, exploded. i’ll_  
_send u the link when i get home but anyway whatev_  
_imagine abe sucking ur dick at this dinner and he just_

_sticks it in you_

_i bet he’d be super into that huh_ (!) Message could not be sent

“Oh, you weenie,” Tajima grumbled, frowning at his last unsent message from where he’d been lying on his bed and cackling and typing as fast as he could. He huffed out in frustration, then leaned over to snag the power cord to plug in his almost-dying phone “Fine, fine, I get it. My phone was about to kick it anyway. Spoilsport.”

\----------

( _Mizutani Fumiki_ )

_You remember the plan, right? It’s their  
six month, gotta make it good_

Mizutani scoffed, rolling his eyes, tucking his phone into his pocket before he stepped onto the chair to balance the bucket of water over the doorway. Did he remember the plan, _honestly_. The plan had been half his idea, or did Hanai honestly think he’d forgotten?

 _bucket, check. stolen jersey, check. no clothes_  
_for our beloved pitcher to wear when doused_  
_in a bucket of cold ice water in the elements but_  
_his catcher’s? check. sexual tension thick_  
_enough to cut with a knife? soon to be checked_

_don’t forget the condoms!!!!!!!!!_

_THAT WAS TAJIMA_

Mizutani snorted a laugh, snatching up Mihashi’s bag and divesting it of Mihashi’s regular clothes, then his jersey. And just in time, as the sound of the shower from the other room squeaked shut and Mihashi and Abe’s voices started coming closer.

“Showtime,” he snickered, zipping up the bag and sneaking out ever so carefully.

\----------

( _Oki Kazutoshi_ )

 _Hey, so, I know it’s your one year and all, but the rest_  
_of us were hoping to put a dinner together for Tayaka’s_  
_birthday?_

_Oh, no, sorry, that won’t work :(_

_Shoot, did you already make plans?_

_Sort of?_

_I’m going to ask him to marry me tonight_

_So_

_REN_

_REN WHAT_

\----------

( _Suyama Shoji_ )

 _Hey, just got the email with the stuff you wanted_  
_catered to the wedding. The pistachio cake is an_  
_excellent choice, though I still say Ren could do it_  
_better than I could._

_Awesome. He wants you to do it, though._

_Yeah, he mentioned that, haha. You two still good to  
come to the alumni game next weekend?_

_Ren took the weekend off, so we’re good to come.  
Do you know if the others are going to be able to make it?_

_Hanai’s overseas still, so he won’t. But everyone else  
should be there. I’m not sure about Kousuke though?_

_He told me he’d make it. So we’re all accounted for except_  
_Hanai, then?  Is he going to be able to make it_  
_to the rehearsal dinner, you think?_

_He wouldn’t miss it :)_

_Don’t forget to send me the final guest  
count so I know how many croquettes to make!_

_Okay, I’ll go bother Ren to send it to you._

_Thanks, Takaya! :)))_

\----------

( _Hanai Azusa_ )

“Ten bucks says that’s Abe texting to cancel because he and Ren are fucking like rabbits all over their new apartment,” Izumi called over the back of the couch, mouth half-full of popcorn and grunting when Nishihiro’s heavy hand came smacking into his gut as punishment. “Okay, we’re _all_ thinking it. Newlyweds, fresh from their honeymoon - ”

“Actually, I was thinking about - ” Tajima starts, eyes drifting over to Hanai, who flushed red and snatched his phone off the table while feeling the bright heat scream on two wheels into his cheekbones.

“ _Nothing_! You’re thinking about _nothing_!” he snapped, then grabbed his phone to see just what had been sent and -

 _Hey. Ren’s not feeling too hot so_  
_we’re gonna miss the dinner tonight. Must’ve_  
_caught something on the trip._

Hanai read the text aloud, earning a loud boo from Mizutani’s alcohol-pink direction. “Text him back and tell him to come up with a more believable excuse next time! Must’ve caught something on the trip my ass!” Oki, sitting next to him, curled up in a ball as he laughed, and more snickers from the kitchen followed as Suyama and Sakaeguchi came in with refills on the snacks and calling if anyone else wanted a beer.

Meanwhile, Izumi grinned slowly, fingers crawling on the back of the couch. “Dinner’s on me tomorrow, babe,” Izumi drawled, arm lingering heavily around Nishihiro’s neck.

“Oh yeah, real high roller there, Kou. If I’m not careful, you’ll start being the real breadwinner.”

Hanai sighed heavily, then put down his phone with an amused smile. He wouldn’t need it for a while.

 

 


End file.
